Playing Doctor Kouta's POV
by XxRaindropxX159
Summary: well... ONCE AGAIN I BLAME MATH CLASS! and warning it is M rated for HIGHLY suggestive themes and such. and it is yaoi so dont like STAY AWAY FROM IT! enjoy my creepy mind and I'm sorry for any OCC OTL.It's what happens when i am dying of boredom.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: once again DISCLAIMER! I do not own characters or show or anything associated to them, cept for a plushie. I just borrowed them for my own amusement and the amusement of others. I also do not make profit from writing this, all I own is the plot and my brain.**

**So, here is the other story I told you all in kiss that I had been writing.I am sorry for any OCC which I know there is and hope you enjoy! By the way: this is yaoi so its boyxboy and it borderlines M so if you don't like it then leave now, you all have been warned. If you do like it then ENJOY! :D and feedback is appreciated! **

Cleaning my camera lens, I looked up when the door to class F was opened and had to cover my nose when Hideyoshi walked in wearing a nurse outfit. I grabbed my camera and began taking pictures while he just stood there shaking his head.

"Kouta, what are you doing here?" he asked, his silky voice circling me and had me pausing in my picture taking.

I sat my camera down and turned towards him to study him. He may be a boy, but he also made quite a cute girl and while looking at the outfit he wore a thought popped into my head , and it fueled the actions I had a feeling I would do next.

"Hm…" I mused, standing up and making my way towards the brunette male, who currently looked lost.

As I moved closer, Hideyoshi began backing towards the wall, a look of pure confusion on his adorable face. I guess it's because of the look I gave him when I stood up? Who knows? I finally reached him when his back hit the wall and placed one hand on either side of his currently shaking form. Oh the wonderful perverted thoughts going through my head at this moment.

"Kouta?" He stuttered, his blue-green eyes staring up at me and allowed me to watch as he tried to figure out what was going on.

"Your outfit makes me want to play doctor with you." I mumbled, watching as a blush stained his cheeks and his eyes widened, and I shall admit, this intrigued me even more and made the playing doctor thought more inviting.

Hideyoshi shook his head and hugged himself, unknowingly allowing me more space to get closer and pin him even more against the wall.

"We're both boys!" he squeaked, and I couldn't help but snicker.

"Then let's have this game prove it."

Before he could object, I leaned forward and pressed our lips together, moving one hand down to slide up his exposed leg and earned a gasp that allowed me to slip my tongue into the warm, wet cavern that was revealed. His taste was a surprise, he tasted kind of like ginger, and when he tried to pull away from me I just simply slid the hand I had on his leg up and into the hem of his nurse outfit and slowly pulled back to watch his reactions with a small smirk. My friend was gasping for air and shaking uncontrollably so I couldn't help it, I found myself caressing his thigh with my thumb, so soft and way to feminine for a guy, but it didn't matter to me at the moment, it only made me wonder how they would feel with me between them.

"D-don't… stop…" Hideyoshi whined, squirming and shoving at my chest, pulling me out of my crude thoughts and back to the present.

My smirk turned evil when I saw that he had realized just how close I was to him, and then turned into a small frown when he immediately stopped squirming and stared at me in shock. Wanting him to squirm even more and to help him go along with playing the game, I grabbed his soft thigh and brought it up level with my hip, suppressing the urge to have another nosebleed when the new position moved the already short skirt up I was bringing his other leg up to match the right side, I closed the small distance between us where we were chest to chest and he was pinned to the wall and when I pressed forward, the movement forced my friend to lock his legs around me to keep from falling to the floor thereby bringing me even closer to him.

"Come on," I whispered huskily, lightly blowing against his ear and rejoiced in the tremors that it produced. "It sounds like a fun game."

I began nibbling on the brunette's earlobe, listening to him trying to catch his breath while also trying to deny everything. Nibbling down his neck, I paused and stuck my tongue out and licked at his skin, chuckling when Hideyoshi gripped the front of my school jacket and bit his lip. I leaned away and studied his adorable face, a twisted grin playing on my lips as I watched his clouded, lust filled blue-green eyes halfway close and his cheeks turn a brilliant crimson. He looked so screwable at this moment that I had to suppress the urge to take him then and there, male or not. When his eyes trained on me, I saw that he had given in and with a triumphant grin, I leaned and rested my forehead against his and shifted my standing position while adjusting his legs, one hand creeping even further up the skirt.

"Well?" I casually asked while caressing the smooth skin under my hand.

"Nmgf…" I felt his shudder and meeting his gaze, mine already being filled with lust since he walked into the room, I tilted my head.

He tightened his grip on my jacket and pulled me into a heated kiss, grinding his hips into mine in the process making me growl in approval as the hand under the skirt moved up for the hem of his boxers and my other one reaching for the buttons of the shirt while the younger male began lightly yanking on my tie. I had gotten three of the buttons undone when suddenly, the door to the classroom burst open forcing us both to jerk away from one another in panic.

I quickly let Hideyoshi go and straightened my tie while he fumbled with fixing his outfit before whoever opened the door saw anything. I stood behind a chair a little awkwardly trying to hide the fact of my arousal and donned a bored, blank look while the door hit the wall and narrowed my eyes when orange hair peaked in.

"Hey guys!" Akihisa shouted, smiling at us while ignoring our glares.

When neither of us responded, he shrugged and walked off, slamming the dorr behind him. I turned and went back over to finish cleaning my camera, the moment ruined by the idiot, but paused as a shuffle behind me had caught my attention.

"Dammit Kouta, you're just going to leave me hot and bothered?" The brunette male whined, and the whine brought my perverted side out once again.

"So, NOW you want to play doctor?" I teased, still not turning around.

"Whatever, I don't care" He shot back, and I could tell by his voice that he wanted to continue it.

Turning around, I sneered at the sight before me. Hideyoshi was shifting from one foot to the other hugging himself and sending me a sexy glare while still blushing about what we were almost caught doing. I returned to my classmate's form to finish what I had started with him, bending him over the teachers table and pinning his back to it while he yanked me down on top of him and into a desperate kiss, practically giving me control of the situation. 'Well this is going to be an interesting experience.' I thought before once again giving into the lust that coursed through my body.

Playing doctor as high schoolers is an amazing experience.

-End -

**AN: DON'T KILL ME! *hides* I got bored in algerbra again and my mind went off into the gutter. Yes I know they are EXTREMLY OOC but this is just one of the many products that boredom produces and I couldn't help it OTL. And sorry for the ending I know it's crappy but the bell rang and I was almost caught writing this by my teacher…. **

**Advice: never scream "I can't write it in class" loudly while blushing or the teacher will get suspicious and come over to your desk to see what you are doing. **

**Anyway hope you liked it all reviews are appreciated! And I will be posting more of my stories on here soon since I found my flash drive :D ~ BYE!**


	2. Authors Note

Hello, it is me again! because I have had people asking me to make a second chapter of playing doctor, i decided to go on ahead and do it! it is in progress right now because i have a ton of other stories i am trying to work on like one I am co-writing with my friend AvissAbyss so it may be a bit before it is posted but I was just wanting my lovely reviewers and followers to know that I have took into consideration what you all said and am going to attempt a chapter two (well more like three since this is technically a chapter...)

well i am off to finish the chapter for this story see you soon! and when i get permission from aviss, i may put our little story up here.


End file.
